Daisy/Gallery
Season one Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Orange Swirl and Lemon Hearts running to the party S1E02.png|Friendship is Magic, part 2 Daisy 'I'll do your gardening!' S1E3.png|The Ticket Master Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Applebuck Season Ponies gasp over Rarity's new look S1E06.png|Boast Busters Ponies in the park S1E07.png|Dragonshy Applejack pulling down branches S1E08.png|Look Before You Sleep Daisy S01E09.png|Bridle Gossip Twilight watching Lyra Heartstrings S1E10.png|Swarm of the Century Ponies filled with joy S1E11.png|Winter Wrap Up Ponies cheer after Applejack's bucking contest turn S01E13.png|Fall Weather Friends Ponies gather for the fashion show S1E14.png|Suited For Success Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png|The Show Stoppers Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png|Green Isn't Your Color Wild West dances S01E21.png|Over a Barrel Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|A Bird in the Hoof The crowd watching the Summer Sun Celebration S1E23.png|The Cutie Mark Chronicles Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.png|Party of One Ponies at the gala S1E26.png|The Best Night Ever Season two Pony clones including three Trixies S2E01.png|The Return of Harmony Part 1 Victory ceremony background ponies S2E02.png|The Return of Harmony Part 2 Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Lesson Zero Daisy hitting a barrel of apples S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Rarity and Sweetie Belle running S2E05.png|Sisterhooves Social Flower ponies frightened S2E06.png|The Cutie Pox Daisy and Goldengrape notice something S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Spike telling the story S2E11.png|Hearth's Warming Eve Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Family Appreciation Day Crowd listening to Applejack S2E14.png|The Last Roundup Daisy and Sea Swirl waiting in line S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Daisy running S02E17.png|Hearts and Hooves Day Pinkie Pie's song pony crowd 3 S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fluttershy awkwardly smiling at Daisy and Sweetie Drops S2E19.png|Putting Your Hoof Down Cerberus S2E20.png|It's About Time Background ponies in the market S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Twilight stops the vows S02E26.png|A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 Season three Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire - Part 1 Angry crowd of ponies S3E03.png|Too Many Pinkie Pies CMC running at the parade S3E04.png|One Bad Apple Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|Magic Duel Ponies noticing Scootaloo in the air S3E6.png|Sleepless in Ponyville Spike running after balloon S03E09.png|Spike at Your Service Ponies at the train station S03E11.png|Just for Sidekicks Mane 6 at the Empire train station S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png|Magical Mystery Cure ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Crystal Empire train station overhead shot EG.png Season four Decorating Canterlot S4E01.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png|Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png|Power Ponies Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png|Rarity Takes Manehattan Ponies at the Rainbow Falls train station S4E10.png|Rainbow Falls Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Rarity freaks out S4E13.png|Simple Ways Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli View of Ponyville Crowd S04E16.png|It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Ponies clapping S4E19.png|For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Crowd singing along S4E20.png|Leap of Faith Pinkie Pie opens auction for Twilight's books S4E22.png|Trade Ya! The fair S4E23.png|Inspiration Manifestation Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png|Equestria Games Discord reels in Earth ponies S4E25.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Ponyville establishing shot EG2.png Derpy flying past the camera EG2.png Season five Daisy and Diamond Mint gallop past Apple Bloom S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Daisy, Cherry Berry, and Caramel sledding S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png|Slice of Life Citizens of Equestria statue fully restored S5E10.png|Princess Spike A party S5E11.png|Party Pooped Ponyville works together against the Tantabus S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png|Canterlot Boutique Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png|Rarity Investigates! Applejack overwhelmed by Manehattan ponies S5E16.png|Made in Manehattan Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png|Brotherhooves Social Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png|Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png|The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Discord poofs to another cafe table S5E22.png|What About Discord? Audience ponies in mild confusion S5E24.png|The Mane Attraction Ponies corner Twilight and Spike S5E26.png|The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Dimensional rift showing Ponyville EG3.png More ponies join Daisy at town hall EG3.png Season six Maud Pie staring at Pouch Pony S6E3.png|The Gift of the Maud Pie Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png|On Your Marks Ponies in Ponyville S6E6.png|No Second Prances Ponies 'All for tonight' S06E08.png|A Hearth's Warming Tail Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|The Saddle Row Review Applejack approaches the steam gauge S6E10.png|Applejack's "Day" Off Zephyr Breeze "make sure I was doing it right" S6E11.png|Flutter Brutter Cheerleaders and spectators looking worried S6E14.png|The Cart Before the Ponies Zombie Daisy lumbers by the window S6E15.png|28 Pranks Later Ponyville ponies cheer for Fluttershy, Pinkie, and Snails S6E18.png|Buckball Season Cutie Mark Crusaders walking through Ponyville S6E19.png|The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png|P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) Starlight and Trixie return to Ponyville S6E25.png|To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Season seven Celestial Advice Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle very proud of her student S7E1.png Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png Thorax "it's more fun than it sounds" S7E1.png Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png A Flurry of Emotions Ponies outside the Ponyville Cafe S7E3.png Spearhead hugging Cadance and Shining Armor S7E3.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight Sparkle scolding Toola Roola S7E14.png Twilight scolds Toola Roola and Coconut Cream S7E14.png Triple Threat Lyra Heartstrings arguing with Sweetie Drops S7E15.png Sweetie Drops turning away from Lyra Heartstrings S7E15.png Spike happy to see Lyra and Sweetie Drops arguing S7E15.png Spike agrees to spend time with Thorax S7E15.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Berryshine buying flowers from the flower trio S7E19.png Rose trying to appease the crowd of ponies S7E19.png Rarity boops Sweetie Drops' nose S7E19.png Rarity chooses flowers for Sweetie Drops S7E19.png Sweetie Drops trots away with a bouquet S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to more ponies S7E19.png Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Flower trio only has one bouquet left S7E19.png Flower trio eager to help Rarity S7E19.png Flower trio continues selling flowers to ponies S7E19.png Rarity hiding behind a market stand S7E19.png Rarity "there's nothing to worry about" S7E19.png Rarity looking at her to-do list S7E19.png Flower trio doesn't have much flowers left S7E19.png Flower trio impressed by Rarity's new look S7E19.png Rarity approaches Filthy Rich and flower trio S7E19.png Flower trio presents Rarity's lavender flowers S7E19.png Punk Rarity standing proud and confident S7E19.png Secrets and Pies Pinkie and RD surrounded by staring ponies S7E23.png Pinkie and Rainbow at the center of the party S7E23.png My Little Pony The Movie Ponies mingle in the Canterlot plaza MLPTM.png Spike running with armfuls of scrolls MLPTM.png Twilight introduces herself to Songbird Serenade MLPTM.png Twilight splatters cake on Songbird's jacket MLPTM.png Ponies shocked by Songbird's messy jacket MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade "caked in cake?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 1 "you have visual on buttercream?" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 "visual confirmed" MLPTM.png Bodyguard pony 2 cleans Songbird's shirt MLPTM.png Twilight and Songbird look at the sky MLPTM.png Twilight steps out from behind the princesses MLPTM.png Tempest Shadow looking down at the ponies MLPTM.png Songbird Serenade flying over Twilight Sparkle MLPTM.png Twilight watching Songbird Serenade fly overhead MLPTM.png Twilight looks toward the back of the audience MLPTM.png Season eight The Maud Couple Daisy, Neon Lights, and Shoeshine S8E3.png Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Bird's-eye view of Maud Pie's birthday party S8E3.png Grannies Gone Wild Las Pegasus hot-air balloon port S8E5.png Wide view of Las Pegasus S8E5.png Surf and/or Turf Ponies at the Ponyville train station S8E6.png Ponies about to board the Friendship Express S8E6.png Scootaloo collides with train luggage S8E6.png Apple Bloom and ponies witness Scootaloo's crash S8E6.png The Parent Map Exterior view of Castle of Friendship S8E8.png Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png The Break Up Break Down Hearts and Hooves day couples in Ponyville S8E10.png Big Mac looking at Cranky and Matilda S8E10.png The End in Friend Rarity, Dash, and ponies play buckball S8E17.png Ponies continue playing buckball S8E17.png Rainbow does a rainboom buckball shot S8E17.png Yakity-Sax Main five hear Pinkie as ponies run away S8E18.png Ponies running away from Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png Twilight and Spike in the marketplace S8E18.png Twilight "another beautiful day in Ponyville" S8E18.png Daisy greeting depressed Pinkie Pie S8E18.png Twilight and Spike observe depressed Pinkie S8E18.png Pinkie Pie walking past Daisy's flowers S8E18.png Daisy notices her flowers are all dead S8E18.png Road to Friendship Ponies watching Trixie's magic show S8E19.png Starlight Glimmer addressing the crowd S8E19.png Audience ponies gasping with worry S8E19.png Trixie appears away from the stage S8E19.png Ponies cheer for Starlight and Trixie S8E19.png Ponies leaving Trixie's magic show S8E19.png The Washouts Scootaloo and the Rainbow Dash Fan Club S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members excited S8E20.png Rainbow Dash Fan Club members confused S8E20.png Scootaloo quickly dismissing the members S8E20.png Mane Six walking into town S8E20.png Rainbow and Scootaloo look at bleachers S8E20.png Rainbow holding popcorn and cotton candy S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Rolling Thunder flying over the audience S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png Rainbow looks for Scootaloo in Ponyville S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Scootaloo climbing onto Lightning's back S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Rainbow "that rope's about to coil around" S8E20.png Scootaloo Fan Club members cheering S8E20.png Scootaloo spying on her own fan club S8E20.png Father Knows Beast Daisy and Neon Lights observe Rainbow Dash S8E24.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Daisy, Rose, and Lily wrapping gifts MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity sing together MLPBGE.png Fluttershy, RD, and Rarity "make the holiday great" MLPBGE.png Ponies singing One More Day together MLPBGE.png Pinkie Pie appears through crown of ponies MLPBGE.png Ponies singing together in Ponyville square MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily still wrapping boxes MLPBGE.png Daisy, Rose, and Lily yell at Dr. Hooves MLPBGE.png Spike shopping around for Rarity MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 More Sombrafied ponies walking out of town S9E2.png Twilight "you're stronger than his magic!" S9E2.png Twilight Sparkle hears Rarity's voice S9E2.png King Sombra and his hypnotized army S9E2.png Sombra and army approach Canterlot gates S9E2.png Royal guard sees Sombra's army approach S9E2.png Sombrafied Big Mac stampedes the gates S9E2.png Sombra begins his siege on Canterlot S9E2.png Sombrafied ponies glaring at the Mane Six S9E2.png Common Ground Right side of row of buckball fans doing the wave S9E6.png Movie-watching ponies stare at Team Ponyville S9E6.png Ponies exiting the movie theater S9E6.png Starstruck colt "it's you!" S9E6.png Fan colt "I can't believe you're you!" S9E6.png Fan colt unable to contain his excitement S9E6.png Fan colt "how much for an autograph?" S9E6.png Snips offering autographs to all the fans S9E6.png Fan ponies offering bits for autographs S9E6.png Main ponies walk off as Snails is surrounded by fans S9E6.png Buckball stallion practicing for the tournament S9E6.png Buckball team members hoof-bumping S9E6.png Daisy giving bits to Snips S9E6.png Snails puts autograph on Daisy's ball S9E6.png Berryshine giving her bits to Snips S9E6.png Snails signing Berryshine S9E6's hat.png Exterior view of the buckball stadium S9E6.png Buckball fans cheer for Team Ponyville S9E6.png Clear Sky and Wind Sprint watching buckball S9E6.png Wind Sprint "the players from Ponyville" S9E6.png Sky and Wind hear Quibble's voice S9E6.png Quibble joins Sky and Wind in the stands S9E6.png Quibble "I've just been arranging" S9E6.png Quibble "a few of my close friends" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grinning at Quibble Pants S9E6.png Quibble Pants "if Wind's up for it" S9E6.png Wind Sprint grins excitedly at Clear Sky S9E6.png Quibble "I'll try to remember that" S9E6.png Quibble "but I probably won't" S9E6.png Quibble pointing to Pinkie Pie S9E6.png Wind Sprint "how did you know that?" S9E6.png Quibble showing almanac to Wind S9E6.png Quibble holding a blowing leaf S9E6.png Wind Sprint "this book's kind of cool" S9E6.png Quibble crying tears of happiness S9E6.png Quibble "you wanted to rethink things" S9E6.png Quibble Pants slack-jawed S9E6.png Quibble Pants nervously grinning S9E6.png Quibble Pants spouting "oh!" S9E6.png Quibble Pants feigning ignorance S9E6.png Rainbow Dash like deer in headlights S9E6.png Rainbow Dash laughing nervously S9E6.png Rainbow Dash going "whaaaa" S9E6.png Rainbow Dash looks embarrassed S9E6.png Quibble touched by Wind's words S9E6.png Rainbow "he still needed to buy her" S9E6.png Quibble and Clear Sky look at each other S9E6.png Quibble, Wind, and Sky all look amused S9E6.png Quibble Pants, Wind Sprint, and Clear Sky bonding S9E6.png She's All Yak Rarity and Yona on pony puzzle picture S9E7.png Between Dark and Dawn Ponies gather around new river bridge S9E13.png Luna teleports her throne to the beach S9E13.png Luna lounging on a beach throne S9E13.png Luna's throne sinks into the sand S9E13.png Daisy notices Luna has disappeared S9E13.png 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Twilight cheering in the stands S9E15.png Celestia "appreciate you allowing my students" S9E15.png Twilight Sparkle "of course" S9E15.png Twilight "wings and magical-dampening ring" S9E15.png Twilight Sparkle "working really well" S9E15.png Celestia using Royal Canterlot Voice S9E15.png Twilight and Celestia watching the game S9E15.png Fluttershy "being nervous is a good sign" S9E15.png Twilight and Celestia hear music playing S9E15.png Smolder flying high over the field S9E15.png Smolder covers the crowd with smoke S9E15.png Spectators shouting "ship!" S9E15.png Twilight and Celestia shout "ship!" S9E15.png Twilight and Celestia cheering loudly S9E15.png Entire stadium cheers for School of Magic S9E15.png Fluttershy "you can't win them all" S9E15.png Pinkie "just how the cupcake crumbles" S9E15.png A Trivial Pursuit Ponies walk and fly through Ponyville S9E16.png Twilight and Spike arrive at the Hay Burger S9E16.png Applejack greeting Twilight Sparkle S9E16.png Rainbow "hope you get paired with me" S9E16.png Twilight, RD, and AJ hear Sunburst S9E16.png Everyone in the restaurant groaning S9E16.png Granny Smith asks for a scorekeeper S9E16.png Spike volunteers to be scorekeeper S9E16.png Everypony cheering for Trivia Trot S9E16.png First round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Second round of Trivia Trot begins S9E16.png Everypony thinking about the answer S9E16.png Spectator ponies looking confused S9E16.png Granny begins 'Sticks and Stones' category S9E16.png Sunburst "must be specific and exact" S9E16.png Sunburst "I know this category pretty well" S9E16.png Pinkie Pie calling out to Maud S9E16.png Spectator ponies mutter to themselves S9E16.png Everypony at Trivia Trot looks at Pinkie Pie S9E16.png Granny begins the 'Ancient Legends' category S9E16.png Mudbriar "that answer is incomplete" S9E16.png Mudbriar "Lord Tirek and Scorpan" S9E16.png Twilight looks at Maud-Briar's score of 59 S9E16.png Cranky Doodle Donkey waking up S9E16.png Cranky Doodle shaking his head S9E16.png Cranky Doodle "what time is it?" S9E16.png Cranky "where are my morning haycakes?!" S9E16.png She Talks to Angel Pegasus Angel trots toward the marketplace S9E18.png Rose and Daisy selling flowers in marketplace S9E18.png Pegasus Angel pops up behind flower stand S9E18.png Pegasus Angel talking to Rose and Daisy S9E18.png Angel sees Cherry Berry carrying carrots S9E18.png Cherry Berry carrying a basket of carrots S9E18.png Dragon Dropped Ponies at market outside Sugarcube Corner S9E19.png Gabby looks confused at Rarity S9E19.png A Horse Shoe-In Octavia Melody's concert venue S9E20.png The Big Mac Question Ponies in Ponyville hear Apple Bloom's echo S9E23.png The Ending of the End - Part 2 Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S9E25.png Earth ponies gathered outside Town Hall S9E25.png Winter Lotus "give us one good reason" S9E25.png Earth ponies yelling at Mayor Mare S9E25.png Main ponies and Spike enter Ponyville S9E25.png Winter Lotus "we don't have unicorn magic" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "like those cowardly Pegasi!" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash gets in Winter Lotus' face S9E25.png Shadow cast over Rainbow and Earth ponies S9E25.png Winter Lotus "they're blocking Cloudsdale!" S9E25.png Winter Lotus "didn't want any 'grounded' ponies" S9E25.png Rainbow Dash picks a fight with Winter Lotus S9E25.png Fluttershy breaking up the fight S9E25.png Fluttershy addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Ponies under windigo-filled sky S9E25.png Earth mare "spread cold and misery" S9E25.png Earth ponies looking at the sky S9E25.png Sandbar and family among panicked ponies S9E25.png Sandbar addressing the Earth ponies S9E25.png Sandbar "the founders of Equestria!" S9E25.png Animated shorts Triple Pony Dare Ya Rainbow Dash looking impatient BGES1.png Rainbow Dash taking a deep breath BGES1.png Rainbow Dash letting out a big sigh BGES1.png Pinkie Pie appears next to Rainbow Dash BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "don't you just love" BGES1.png Rainbow Dash biting one of her feathers BGES1.png Pinkie Pie "what's wrong with her?" BGES1.png Applejack "Triple Pony Dare" BGES1.png Applejack and Dash in a very long line BGES1.png Rainbow Dash shoots up out of line BGES1.png Sundae, Sundae, Sundae Pinkie and Cakes hold a museum unveiling MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie observing heat-struck ponies MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie addresses Neon Lights and Daisy MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie lowers her sunglasses MLPS5.png Neon Lights and Daisy look interested MLPS5.png Ponies approach the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Ponies interested in what's behind the curtain MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I'm glad you asked" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "I've got the 'scoop'!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie holding giant ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "presenting" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "the one, the only" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie spinning her ice cream scoop MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "Ice Cream Museum!" MLPS5.png Confetti cannons fire at the museum unveiling MLPS5.png Audience ponies cheering at Pinkie Pie MLPS5.png Pinkie talks about the ice cream museum MLPS5.png Pinkie "learn about the history of ice cream" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie fantasizing about ice cream MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "flavor you favor!" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "come on, everypony" MLPS5.png Mr. Cake peeking behind the curtain MLPS5.png Mr. Cake shaking his head MLPS5.png Audience ponies happy and holding spoons MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie points at pony in the crowd MLPS5.png Crowd pony "what could top" MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie shouting "toppings!" MLPS5.png Audience ponies eating tossed toppings MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie tossing more crumbles MLPS5.png Pinkie Pie "that's just the first row!" MLPS5.png Mrs. Cake "why don't we go inside" MLPS5.png Pinkie's eyes widen with excitement MLPS5.png Audience ponies gasping in shock MLPS5.png Audience ponies look disappointed MLPS5.png Cranky "I can't stand eating cold things" MLPS5.png Ponies entering the ice cream museum MLPS5.png IDW comics Comic issue 30 page 3.jpg Comic issue 43 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 47 page 2.jpg Comic issue 50 Fried Pie Comics cover.jpg Comic issue 63 cover RI.jpg Comic issue 63 credits page.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon textless.jpg Friends Forever issue 7 cover RE BronyCon verB.jpg Friends Forever issue 21 page 2.jpg Merchandise FlowerWishesFIMpv 130 L tropical sunset.jpg EU wave 1 mystery packs scans - Bumblesweet, Fizzypop, Flower Wishes, Roseluck, Sweetie Blue, Pepperdance, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Spices, Sweetie Swirl.jpg Mystery Pack Cards Wave 1 Group 2.jpg SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg ASM's Toy Fair 2012 3.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll.jpg Cutie Mark Magic Flower Wishes doll packaging.jpg Explore Equestria Flower Wishes Water Cuties doll.jpg Miscellaneous Promotional featuring DJ Pon-3 S3E13.jpg RiM Four matching ponies.jpg|Part of a mini-game in Racing is Magic with Cherry Berry, Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings Friendship is Magic Remixed album cover.jpg MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg Daisy by them! S01E04.png|Season 1 Daisy selling pans S2E12.png|Season 2 Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.png|Season 3 Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png|Season 4 Daisy "Whaaat?!" S5E9.png|Season 5 Daisy waiting for Rarity For You to open S6E9.png|Season 6